lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of Zelda 64
'LEGEND OF ZELDA 64 ' Let me start at the beginning: It was a stormy night and I was with my friend. We hadn't seen each other in a while and wanted to catch up. So we decided to get my N64 console and he will get some games from around town. He said he knew a place. I responded that as long as its a legal copy it will do. When I saw him he was carrying six shoe boxes full of N64 games. I asked how many games he got and he responded he brought all the ones at the garage sale. I opened one of the boxes to find that they where all completely black with one circle of duct tape around it displaying the name. I opened another box and saw the same thing. I asked him what the heck was this all about. He said that the guy said that the original cartridges where damaged so he made new ones. "He must have been handy." I thought to myself. I decided to chuck one of the games in the system and grabbed a controller. It's title was The Legend Of Zelda 64. Knowing that there was no game with that title I presumed it was Ocarina Of Time or Majoras Mask. I waited till' my friend was ready and I turned it on. I heard nothing but static and saw some hard to make out pictures of what appeared to be link. The game flashed on pretty normally. No Nintendo Symbol came on. I was a little worried about what this game was. It had only one profile space. So I named it 'Link' like I usually did. I saw an odd opening. It was Young Link running from something. An evil looking face popped up on the screen for half a second. I wondered what it meant. We were scared to shitless by then. Suddenly Link was engulfed by a giant fireball and he screamed. That scream still haunts my memories. The game opened in some kind of forest with bridges connecting the trees. I realized this was probably Kokiri Forest. But it looked so different. Link was sleeping in his bed when he awoke with a startle. You could here screams outside now. We went outside his house and the screen went blurry. Then Saria was impaled by a sword. We made Link go over to her. Guess what he did... He pulled the sword out like nothing happened. Blood squirted up from her corpse. I realized this wasn't the regular Link for when we went to the items menu the description for the sword said. "The blood on it taste fresh and delicious." Me and my friend and I where startled at that. There was still something to do with the corpse then. I lured myself to press A and he bent down and you heard a gnawing noise along with blood splattering. Link came back up with his face covered in blood. My friend ran to puke in the sink. I foolishly kept going. I saw Mido holding the shield and I grabbed it off of him. I also noticed another option for him. It was decapitate. So I did it and Link bent down and cut off Mido's head. Not only this but when you did it you heard evil laughs from Link. I left the forest and noticed next area had a bunch of people with black bloodstained robes on. They attacked Link and destroyed him being extremely powerful it only took them 1 hit to finish him. I selected Mido's head and when I did they bowed down to me like I was their god. One of them spoke introducing them as the Death Bringers. As they did this my screen look as though it was melting. Then it came up with a hit list. A list of Zelda characters to kill. There where only two to start off with. One was Kaepora Gaebora and the other was Malon. I chose Kaepotra Gaebora and then the game froze on me and it started playing a tune backwards while the screen went all negative colors till I couldn't stand it anymore, I ripped out the game cartridge and ran into the kitchen to get my friend who was still vomiting. I told him we need to go see that man. He agreed. I put the game back into the box and went to his car. He drove there and then I saw a sign saying "For Sale." I asked what had happened he said that he didn't know and that it was fine yesterday. I asked the neighbor and he said he had moved away suddenly without reason. I looked a the games and noticed that he must have stayed only to get those games away from him. When my friend bought them he automatically left town. It was only then I noticed the note on one of the boxes reading. "Thank you for getting rid of these games. Play them at your own risk. They are cursed. Never buy an unofficial game." So i guess it goes to show you that you should always check for the proof that what you are buying is legit. Unfortunately its too late for me because being a Zelda fan that game is haunting my memories. Category:Videos Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Crappypasta Category:Zel-DUUHHH Category:Cliche Madness Category:English Class Failure Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:TRUE STORY Category:Read by Yuriofwind Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki